Slide rails of this type are used in particular to equip the front seats of two-door vehicles. To access the rear seats of such a vehicle, the second control means are activated, generally by folding the seat back forwards, then the seat is made to slide forwards to a stop position. In order then to put the seat back into its initial position, it is made to slide backwards to its initial position, brought about by the memory retaining runner.
The document FR-A-2 695 885 describes an example of one such slide rail, wherein the memory retaining runner is simply trapped in the hollow inner space of the slide rail, this memory retaining runner comprising a tip which constitutes the runner catch and which is movable between its locked and unlocked positions by pivoting the whole runner on itself. In this known slide rail, the memory retaining runner tip is resiliently biased to its locked position by a leaf spring which is supported under the upper web of the mobile section, in such a way that this tip engages with a rack formed in the bottom of the fixed section, said rack being positioned so as to prevent the memory retaining runner from sliding backwards.
The slide rail disclosed in this document is satisfactory taken as a whole, but has nonetheless the following drawbacks: